NEW GIRLZ
by TimeyWhimeyLow
Summary: yeah yeah R-&-R's story blablabla just read it!  AlfieXOC JARA AND FABINA
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in Anubis house was sitting down to dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jerome yelled walking to the door opening it to a girl.

She was as tall as Jerome (give or take a few inches) she had shoulder length hair that was mostly black but had purple, blue and lime green streaks in it. She was wearing a shirt that had some band named **A rocket to the moon **across the front, and a black skirt and green leggings to with the outfit, and to tie the look off she was wearing knee high combat boots.

"So are you going to let me or make me freeze?" The girl asked smirking

"Uhh yeah come in." Jerome said stepping to the side, letting the girl enter with her one bag.

"TRUDY!" Jerome called once the big doors had closed with a thump, the girl just stood leaning on the railing smirking, a smirk that impressed Jerome.

"Yes?" Trudy called walking out drying her hands with a rag.

"Girl-person-thing." Jerome said finally, looking at the unknown girl

"REALLY? Wow! He must be the smart one." The girl answered in sarcasm letting her signature smirk out.

"Ow! That hurt." Jerome put a hand over his heart and pretended to cry. The girl looked back to Trudy

"Hi Trudy!" The mysterious girl called waving slightly at the confused woman who was looking at her with squinted eyes, then her eyes widened.

"ELIZABETH?" She asked walking closer

"Yep that be me!" She answered, walking forward giving Trudy a hug.

"What's going on here?" A mean voice asked from the top of the stairs, Trudy and Elizabeth broke apart.

"Victor this is Elizabeth sh-" The new girl put her hand up

"Lizzy, Elizabeth's to….old for my liking." She smiled, Jerome looked at the girl.

"Well ok then. Carry on. "Victor said as he turned away and walked back up stairs.

"Well lets let you meet the others. "Trudy said pointing ahead and Lizzy followed which meant Jerome followed as well.

**Lizzy P.O.V**

"Everyone this is Lizzy, she is new here. She is my best friend's daughter so be kind. Why don't you tell a little about yourself." Trudy said walking back into the kitchen.

" Ok well my name is Lizzy, nothing else. Not Elizabeth not Liz, Lizzy. You touch my stuff you lose a finger. I hate pink. I am a geek and VERY proud of it! All so I have been know to publicly embarrass myself more than once. I like to give people hugs, even at and if insult me about being weird i willmost likely say thank you." I finished and smiled

"So why are you here so late?" A girl with very light blond hair asked me**.(amber)**

"See I wasn't supposed to come here in the first place but then there was this accident at my school that I was involved in and the school board frowned on my behavior…" I said looking down to my shiny black combat boots

"What kind of accident?" Another girl asked me but she had curly black hair **(Mara)**

"I kind of pulled a prank that went south and evolved my teacher's car to explode." I said laughing at the memory, when I looked up everyone was looking at me with big eyes.

"What?" I asked slowly a dark boy got up and stared at me then the blond boy.  
"You? Pulled a prank?" He slowly asked

"Yes." I answered

"Trudy, I like her can she stay?" He asked and I laughed, he pouted and pleaded with his eyes

"Yea Trud's can I stay?" I puppy dog pouted, she remained silent trying not to laugh. Then the boy shot me a look and then looked at the floor. I knew what he meant I shook my head slightly, soon both of us were on our knees, fake begging. A moment after that, Trudy burst out laughing as well the table.

"Yes. Yes! Introduce your self's everyone." She said trying to regain her breathe me and the boy stood up I stuck my hand out,

"Pleasure doing business with 'ya."He took my hand and he did the same

"I'm Alfie." He said

"Good to know!" I laughed.

"Ok so that's Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Mick, Mara, and me and Jerome." He said pointing everyone out.

"OK! Why is everyone staring at me like I'm a murder?" I asked to the table of people, the blonde stood up and walked over to me

"I love your look very original. I love it!" The girl squealed

"Thanks! Amber right?" I asked, she shook her head

"Wait! I've got it! You're American!" The boy named…Mick said

"Yep!" I popped the 'p' out

"FINALLY!" The Nina girl said standing up

"You're American too?" I asked she shook her head and I gave her a big hug. Then I felt my empty back pocket.

"No!" I let out a small sighed and began to look at where I had walked

"What?" The boy named Fabian asked me

"I lost it! It fell out of my pocket!" I said looking back at the floor

"What?" Alfie asked me

"My information for Black Ops!" I sighed, the boys mouths hit the floor.

"You- you play Black ops?" the Jerome boy asked me, I shook my head.

"Ok its official! I'm in love!" Alfie yelled, I gave him a hug and let out a laugh and walked into the main hallway thing.

"FOUND IT!" I yelled walking back into the half kitchen, half lounging area thing. By now everyone was done eating.

**3****Rd**** person P.O.V**

Everyone sat and talked for awhile

"Lizzy! Let me show you to your room, sorry but all the girls bed rooms are filled up so you'll be staying in the empty guest bed room on the boys floor." Trudy smiled

"I don't care! I just want to be able to crash on my bed and sleep! Oh wonderful sleep! " Lizzy said walking out of the room arm in arm with Trudy

"Coolest. Girl. Ever." Jerome said all the boys nodded in agreement and some of the girls did too.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!~!**

**DINNER!**

Lizzy sat by Alfie eating her dinner when suddenly she was hit with mash potatoes, she glared at Jerome who had wide eyes. Soon salad was thrown at Jerome by Lizzy,

"Like I said before. I don't put up with anyone or anything." She smiled, put her plate away and walked back to her room.

**$%$#^$#^%#&(^*^)*^%UI)&*(&^+_*(^$**

"Lizzy?" A voice asked through the girls door.

"Yeah?" She asked opening the door to Alfie.

"Umm I was wondering if umm you would umm…" Alfie trailed off

"Yes." Lizzy smiled Alfie looked up

"Really?" He asked

"Yes,"

"How about tomorrow I'll show you around?" Alfie asked smiling

"It's a date. Night Alfie." Lizzy said about to close her door but quickly gave Alfie a kiss on the cheek then closed her door.

Alfie walked back to Jerome and his room.

"Alfie? What did she say?" Jerome asked

"We are going out tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yep! Night!" Alfie said climbing under his blankets Jerome just looked at the big lump now under his blankets for about a minute before going to sleep himself.

%&^%*^%(&)*&_*(+&^**%$&^%W%T$&Y^%*I(*&P)*(O%&&%TY$#

When Alfie walked in Lizzy was sitting on the couch reading some book. Everyone else was sitting around the room, talking and smiling.

"What are you reading?" Alfie asked Lizzy looked up

"Oh! It's this really neat book! It's all bout Aliens and proof that they're real!" Lizzy happily bounced, everyone watched in shock as Alfie as the new girl showed him her book.

"Aliens? You believe they're real?" Alfie asked

"Duh? Who wouldn't want to believe in a more powerful being?" Lizzy laughed picking up her bag.

" Now how about that date I was promised?" Lizzy asked Alfie who held his hand out and she took gladly, walking out of the house chatting about her book.

"Did that really just happen?" Mara asked the room, no one replied.

**$^%$&^*&(&^)*&_(+^&%Y^%*&^(&^UJU$%U%$*U%$*^$**

Around 2 hours later

The entire house was n th common roomwhen the oak door opened and closed

"Thank you Alfie that was really fun! Who knew that starting a food fight in a local grocery store would be so fun?" Lizzy laughed closing the door to Anubis house

"I know and remember when the old guy hit me with a banana? Awesome! Definitely the best part." Alfie laughed

"No! The best part was when that guy got his shoelace stuck in the escalator and then like his whole shoe fell apart!" Lizzy laughed**(AMAZINGPHIL) **

"I do have to agree that was funny." Alfie said, not noticing everyone watching them from the common room as they walked down the hallway to Lizzy's room.

"Thanks Alfie. I really had fun." Lizzy said standing by her door now

"I did too. Good night." He said as Lizzy opened her door. She stepped inside then remembered

"ALFIE!" She called after him

"Yeah?"

"You Uhh have my jacket." Lizzy said pointing to the neon green jacket in his arms

"Oh yea sorry." Alfie said

"Good night…again." Lizzy said giving him a kiss on the check and returning to her own room.

Alfie slowly walked back into his room, as everyone watching from the door way tried to make since of it all.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Lizzy sat up and looked at her clock, one hour till school. Joy! Not…

Lizzy got up and got dressed into her bland uniform, no style what so ever.

By the time she was done getting ready she had 50 minutes till school.

^%&^%(&^)^&%&#$^%*$&)$*UKE^U#**&^%*^&()^&UY$#FVFTR*

Lizzy bumped into Alfie in the hallway

"Hey there is something I needed to ask you." Alfie said nervously.

"What?" Lizzy asked

"Umm will you be my girlfriend?" Alfie blurted out

"Yes I will." She smiled kissed him on the cheek and headed to the common room.

$^$%&%$*^))$^*(+)%*#%)*#)_^$#*&$#^+%RT*(+I$^*)436

Lizzy walked in to see Nina and Trudy.

"Morning!" Lizzy said happily grabbing an apple as she began to absent mindly played with her necklace.

"Where did you get that?" Nina asked the girl who tucked it behind her shirt, grabbed her apple and left with out saying a word.

**5%$^%$&$%&%$$$$^%####^*^&(^&)979867%%$&#^%&^^*&()&*$%&YHNUO)^**^%*&%$**

"Lizzy?" Jerome asked walking down the hallway to the girl who was leaning against her new locker.

"Hello Jerome." He voice soft, as if she were lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked

"Nothing…" Lizzy sighed walking to her next class.

%&&#^%!87&85*)*^*^?^*^**$#####^()y$^&!$()#*%

**Nina P.O.V**

"It was so weird like one second she was all bubbly and giggly then the next once I asked her about the necklace she just left!" I explained to Fabian

"Why is that so weird?" He asked

"The necklace was a version of my Eye Of Horus but black." I said walking to school with Fabian

"That's odd because red-the color on your necklace-means life and black was the color of death." (its true) Fabian said walking slowly, his hand by mine.

"Odd." I agree, Fabian thoughtlessly licked his lips,_ oh how I wanted to kiss him…wait FOCUS NINA!_

$#^$&%*^*(%&W#^)(((%*&QUH$^*^#$#&$%^#%^%$*^*#^$%&#^$!TF%^$&^(

**Jerome P.O.V**

Something is going on with Lizzy.

Alfie problems ?-No Alfie would have told me by now.

Parents?-No she was fine and hasn't been called or anything

That girl is a mystery….one I want to discover.

%^$%#&$*^()*$$*_#^(%$^Y#!^$#%$&$^*(%%%%E$^$&^$*(&^TYUJ&^O(^%^(*&U%^$

3RD Person P.O.V

Lizzy and Amber sat together talking about new shoes, until Nina and Fabian came in and sat in front of her. Lizzy became silent.

"Lizzy? Lizzy? LIZZY?" Amber whisper-yelled snapping her fingers.

"Yeah?" She asked turning back to Amber to not-listen to her ramble on about shoes.

^%&$%*&^()*)&(%*&^%$Q#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#W!#$%^&*

Alfie P.O.V

"No!" She smiled and laughed, oh her laugh. We were sitting on the couth when Victor came in, Uh-Oh.

"Elizabeth you have a call." Victor said, I watch as she got up and stopped at the door way,

"Its Lizzy." And turned back to walking to the phone. Jeromes words rang in my head.

_Coolest. Girl. Ever. _

_Oh how I agree _Alfie thought.

Lizzy P.O.V

"Hello?" I asked unsurely

"HEY BUDDIE!" A voice yelled into the phone so loud I had to hold it arms length away until the screaming died down.

"Morggie?" I asked already knowing the answer

"No its bob the freaking builder." The other caller said making her voice deep.

"Oh Ok then by….." I said

"NO! NO ITS ME!" I smiled, how does that continue to work?

"I know that."

"Well guess why I called."

"You called to tell me that you pulled through on your assignation plan to kill Justin Bieber and you called to tell me where you stashed him." I laughed, I new Alfie, Jerome and Amber heard that.

"No I wish..but sadly no." She said

"Ok why did you call me?"

" Guess who is being sent to a fancy English boarding school to shape up?"

"REALLY?" I asked

"YEP YEP YEPPPPPPPP!"

"Well what house are you in?" I asked…hopefully nearby.

"Some weird house named…..Anubis."

"No freaking way. THAT IS MY HOUSE!" I yelled into the phone

"I'll be there Saturday now I have to go pack, BYE!"

"BYE!" I smiled and hung up and walked out the big doors to the grass, ignoring Fabian, Nina, Amber, Patricia, staring at me as I did two back flips, two one handed cart wheels, and a back bend. I finished and walked calmly back inside taking Alfies hand, and sitting where we were before I got my phone call.

%$&#%*^%(#&^)#*&^(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$^%&*()_+P)(O*I&U^TY%R$E#WQ

3rd Peron P.O.V-Dinner

"So what was up with all the flips earlier?" Mara asked Lizzy

"Oh I got some good news." She said plainly

"Like what?" Mick asked her, Lizzy decided whether to tall them or not, she decided to.

"My best friend is being sent here to shape up because apparently pranking your foster mom is bad." Lizzy said smirking.

"What is she like?" Amber asked

"She will get along with everybody." Lizzy said taking a bite of her salad.

"How so?" Nina asked

" Ok well she will defiantly love Patricia's hair and witty remarks, she will like Fabian because at times she can be very kind. She will get along with Mara because she is in fact very smart. She will get along with Mick well because she is awesomely awesome at basketball, and pretty much every other sport. She will get along with Amber because well she can have a 30 minute conversation about shoes and keep going. Nina she will get along with you because she is adventurous and she will fit in with Alfie pretty well she also believes in aliens. And last but not least Jerome, you two will get along quiet well but I won't tell you why you have to figure it out." Lizzy said placing her dish in the sink and walking to her room, but no before throwing som pasta in Jerome's hair

**$%#^&%$*^%()^&*_$)(*&^%$##$%&*()P_)(*&^%$##$%^&*(**

HAHAHA Morgan/Morggie comes in the next chapter

MORGANS PROFILE!

**Name:** Morgan Vanni/ Morggie V

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: Female

**Appearance**: Tall, pale skin, green eyes, blond hair with green and purple streaks, and blue bangs

**Personality**: She refuses to grow up, stays away from drama…..unless she was the one to create it in the first place, pulls pranks but never get caught, doesn't betray her friends, and makes get rish quick schemes a and hates her parents foster and bio.

**Past:** Doesn't talk about it…but her parents were druggies and she was taken away from them when she was 10, the foster home she went to sent her to Anubis House to "shape up"

**Family**: she is an only child, but she always considered her best friend, Katie, like a sister. She believes her biological parents abandoned her and she hates them for it.

**Romance?:** Had a boyfriend but broke up when she left to come to Anubis House

**Friendly**: Pretty easy unless you get on her wrong side from the beginning

**Casual clothes**: Band tees, skinny jeans, converse, and always wears her hoody.

**Formal Clothes**: Doesn't have any her foster parents didn't believe she needed any to go to a boarding school

**Likes**: BVB, bats, being weird and using it as an advantage, Shane Dawson, Swifty and Olga Kay.

**Dislikes:** Disney, Miley Cyrus and people that are so full of them selfs.


	4. Chapter 4

**3rd Person P.O.V**

The week dragged on slowly, but finally it was Saturday and Lizzy as well as the entire house sat outside waiting for the new girl. Soon Lizzy got antsy and started doing backflips, when everyone sent her questioning looks she replied, "What? It calms me!" Another 5 minutes went by and a taxi driver came into sight followed by a short girl with blond hair and various colors.

"MORGGIE! MORGGIE! Or bob the builder! I DON'T CARE! MORGGIE!" Lizzy cried happily tackling her friend, like literally they were on the ground.

"Hey here's an insane idea…GET OFF ME!" The other new girl yelled right in Lizzy ear. Lizzy gave a fake pout, and rolled off. Lizzy and Morggie got up and Lizzy bounced over to the group of wide eyed students. Everyone took in her appearance,

She was shorter than Lizzy by about a head, She was wearing a black mini skirt and lime green leggings underneath. Her shirt said**, **_**If you can read this MAKE ME A SAMITCH!**_** (Invader Zim). **Her hair was in a high ponytail and her shirt had a button that read, I WATCH SDTV! Oh and her blond set hair with green and purple streaks, neon blue bangs

"OK! Who do you love?" Morggie asked turning to Lizzy.

"Hmm lets see I love lots of people…I love GIR, I love Shane Dawson, I love Amazing Phil, I love the underwear gnomes **(SOUTH PARK**!), I love…" Lizzy stopped seeing the annoying look on her friends face

"Oh yeah and the weird chick that's my best friend. Have you seen her? She is supposed to be in this house." Lizzy smiled, Morgan sighed

" OK! Guess who brought you something from your house you left…" Morggie said digging through her backpack and pulling out a bright orange object, Lizzy grabbed the object and hugged it tightly, noticing her friends awkward looks she turned to the group,

"Patricia, Mara, Mick, Alfie, Mick, Nina, Fabian," Lizzy dropped her voice, "He's Nina's so back off," She returned to her earlier voice, "And Jerome. You know the one I told you about." Jerome looked puzzled before Morggie's fist collided with his gut, "Undress me with your eyes again and let's just say you won't have any kids."

"Got. It." Jerome said wheezing

"Aw! Its SO CUTE!" Amber squealed taking the orange object, Lizzy went blushed

"Kenny? Kenny McCormick? REALLY?" Fabian asked looking at the doll, everyone looked astounded

"What? You all have secrets, why can't I?" Nina smiled placing her head on Fabians shoulder as Lizzy took the object back and walked arm in arm with Morggie into the house.

**&^$%&%$**

**Dinner**

**3****RD**** Person P.O.V**

"Watch out!" Nina said as Jerome's pasta hit Morggie. She was sitting where Mick usually was but he was out so she took that seat. Morggie stood up as if she was going to put her plate away, when she turned around and dumped it on Jerome's head.

"Oops, arm spasm." She smirked and left the room as Jerome felt pasta sauce sliding down his face. The table erupted in laughter, while Jerome just smiled in defeat

"MORGGIE!" Lizzy ran out of the room, everyone became silent listening to the conversation

"What?"

"You can't dump food on my house mates! And now there yours!"

"Yeah well I got hit first…that and his wanna be Edward freaking Cullen hair was killing me…seriously, I was losing brain cells." The table erupted in laughter as Jerome stood up and said something about a shower. Lizzy reentered the room and put her plate away and was about to leave but she turned around gave Alfie a quick kiss on the cheek and then left the room.

"So your bunking with me eh…"

**#$^$%&$%**

Jerome awoke around 10 AM at the light of a flash; he opened his eyes to see Morggie and Lizzy standing over his bed…..with makeup supplies.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" HE yelled jumping out of bed chasing the girls all over the house, well until he ran into the common room….did I mention EVERYONE WAS AWAKE?

"Very suiting correct?" Morggie asked while Jerome ran to boy's bathroom, trails of his house mates' laughter following him.

He had bright red lipstick on with eyeliner cat whiskers. (**AGAIN AMAZING PHIL!)**

After 20 minutes of scrubbing he reentered the common room. Sadly he couldn't get the cat whiskers off. Jerome didn't know it but PArticha stuck a sighn on his back,

**_RAWR! I'M A TIGER!_**

**_$^%&$%  
_**

Around 11ish Lizzy came into Jerome's room and sat next to him on the bed.

"What? Come to add ears?" Lizzy smirked but shook her head

"I am here to tell you something."

"What?"

"Guess!" The multicolored teen whined

"Fine! You killed Victor?"

"No."

"Morggie killed Victor?"

"No."

"Fabian killed Victor?"

"No."

"Amber killed Victor?"

"No."

_3 minutes later_

"NO! NO ONE KILLED VICTOR!"

"AWW! Now tell me." He said pouting

"I forgot!" Lizzy smiled and walked out of the room leaving a fuming/reveange seeking blonde haired boy behind. And right as the door was closing her voice floated into his room

"Oh and FYI your not a tiger." As she smirked walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**BAD WORDS IN THS CHAPTER**

MONDAY MORNING!

!

Lizzy wasn't a morning person ao getting her up wasn't fun.

"Get UP!" Morggie yelled in Lizzy's ear so that the girl acually fell out of bed.

"I'M UP!" Lizzy yelled grabbing her shool uniform and heading to the bathroom.

!

The table was finishing breakfast when a lovely waffle food fight broke out. Luckly Morggie, Lizzy, Nina and Amber got away un-hit. Fabian- not so lucky.

As soon as that was finished the house began to walk to school. Mara and Mickhad ran ahead for some school stuff.

"OK yay! time for school!" Morggie said so sacrasicly it was pracitly dripping on to the floor.

"Who do you have first?" Mara asked now back with the anubis group

"Ummmm ? What the Fu-" Morggie started but Lizzy put a hand over her mouth. Jerome rasied his eyebrows.

"Let's go to class!" Lizzy said pushingthe other girl down the hallway.

#1

3rd P.O.V

_I wonder of the house new if me and Lizzy were from the smae foster house. Problly not_. Morggie wondere pretending to listen to Mr. Winkler?

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Jerome imitated and surpirsingly Mr. Winkler let the clas go.

"Home sweet home!" Nina sighed.

Tudy was at the staircase

"What do you want for dinner dearies..." She trailed off but then Morggie's phone went off

"Oh! Its KYLIE!" She smiled, Jerme and Alfie rolled their eyes. Everyone walked into the common room, Morggie stopped in the door way.

"WHAT! NO no no no no nono please!" She was crying, now all of the house was back from school and was looking at her.

"PLEASE! KYLIE! DON'T I WILL! PLEASE NONONONO! WHAT ABOUT STAN! what?..." SHe said before dropping the phone. Lizzy picked it up

"Ky its Lizzy. WHAT THE FUCK! NO! I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD! KY? KYLE? Kylie?" Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"KY!" Lizzy said slidding down the doorframe, no one knew what had just happened. Alfie kneeled down next to his sobbing girlfriend while Nina next to Morggie.

"What happened?" ALfie asked Lizzy looked up

"K-Kyle..." She started beore both girls came inot he word or darkness


	6. Chapter 6

GOOD NEWS!

R&R IS COMNG BACK!

SHE WILL BE UPDATING L8TER TODAY!

LOOK OUT AND BE NICE!

Goodbye 4 now...

hehe


End file.
